newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Halona Braus
History Early Life Halona Braus is a Native American of the Cheyenne Nation. Halona's mutant powers emerged at puberty, but she could not control her ability to create visible images of people's greatest fears.'' Manifesting the images at unexpected moments alienated her from everyone in her community, except for her parents William and Peg Braus, and her grandfather, the chief, and shaman Black Eagle.'' One night, Halonacreated a symbolic vision of her parents' deaths. Shortly thereafter, Halona's parents disappeared during a trip to the mountains. Halona believed them to have been killed and her dreams were haunted, thereafter, by a vision of a demonic bear, whom she believed to be responsible for their deaths. In fact, Halona's parents had been transformed into the demonic bear by an as yet unrevealed cause. This bear intended to work the same transformation upon Halona, but the spells of Black Eagle kept the demonic bear away from her. After her parents' disappearance, Braus was taken in by her friends, the Roberts. Halona became close friends with their son, Pat. After she had been at the Roberts' home a week, Braus was at Sunday dinner with them, when Pat said something to her that provoked her. Braus lashed out at him with her psychic power and the images of the objects of Pat's greatest fear and desire appeared before Pat and his family. Halonafled to the mountains, where Black Eagle raised her over the following years. Finally, Black Eagle sent a letter to Professor Charles Xavier asking him to provide Halona with the training she needed to utilize her powers. X-Liberation Halona agreed to stay with Prof. Xavier and received training in the use of her superhuman powers as a member of X-Liberation. Valkyrie Later, Sylvie Lushton the Enchantress kidnapped Halona to Asgard. Halona found herself on Valhalla, where she rescued a winged horse from a group of hunters. The winged horse was one of a herd of such creatures belonging to Odin, ruler of Asgard. The horses were ridden by the female warriors called the Valkyries who guide the spirits of the recently deceased to the Afterlife. Halona forged an immediate psychic rapport with the horse, whom she named Darkwind, and the horse selected her to be his rider. This "bonding" bestowed part of the Odin power upon Halona, and thus she became endowed with the Valkyries' power to perceive the coming of death. When Halona returned to Earth, Darkwind came with Halona. Powers & Abilities Powers ''Empathic Illusion Casting: Halona has the power to create three-dimensional images of certain visual concepts from thoughts and emotional impressions within the minds of herself and others. Originally, Halona could only create images of the objects of other people's greatest fears. Later, she learned how to reach into another person's subconscious and project an image of the object of that person's "heart's desire."'' ''Neural Arrows: Halona can focus her psionic powers into energy arrows which can stun an opponent by disrupting their central nervous system, or force them to relive a traumatic memory.'' ''Death Sense: Halona has the ability to perceive and sense the coming of Death. She could perceive a "deathglow" surrounding a person who was in serious danger of dying.'' Abilities ''Expert Swordswoman: Halona is an excellent swordswoman whose skills have allowed her to best most sword-users in combat.'' ''Skilled Martial Artist: Halona is an excellent fighter, able to hold her own against such highly skilled fighters as Wolverine due to their constant training.'' ''Expert Horseman: Halona is also an expert horseman.'' Strength level Halona possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Paraphernalia Transportation * Darkwind, her winged horse which she can summon at any time. Weapons * Primarily Halona uses her bow and arrows in battle, but sometimes also uses her sword named "Caliburn" and it can also be infused with her psionic powers.